Hero-Oni
by Toa Ihu-Toa of Midnight
Summary: Basicly random parts of the game Heta-Oni in a HeroFactory version. HF OR ANIME OR HETALIA HATERS STAY AWAY! Plenty of fighting,sadness,oil-blood,and more than likely touching moments. I tried to make parts diffrent from the parts in the game. But i dont own Heta-Oni, so i clame no credit.


"Well, I guess were safe." Black phantom said kinda smiling to Von Nebula and Stormer. "Yes, we are safe." Stormer said. "That monster cant reach us in here, so this can be a good hide out." Fire lord said. "Uhh, hey Black phantom, -" The young villan looked to his side to see Furno. "Yes?" He asked with a soft expression. "I-I found this journal in the library. And, it has your name in the inner front cover." The red hero said opening the book to show him. "Oh, well then i guess it is mine. I dont remember having a journal though. But, thanks any how." He said looking at the journal that was claimed to be his with confusion and question. "Well, while we are all here, we best get plenty of rest." Breez said. "I agree. Ill see if i can cook something for us all. Breez, you can help if you wish." Witch doctor said. "Sure, Id love to." Breez replied. "Hey Black phantom, you best rest too." Stringer said to him. "Sure." Black phantom said sitting in a chair next to the wall. Von Nebula and Fire lord sat next to him. "H-hey Black phantom,-" Fire lord said getting the young villans attention. "Flip to the back cover, and read what it says." He said. Black phantom did so, to see someone wrote a message on the back. "Oh, its a message." He said. "Read it." Von Nebula said. Doing so as if a order, he read the message loud and clear for all to hear what was written. "Dear Myself, I am you from a previous time loop. You see, I have died. And you are me from the present time loop, or basically now. You might end up like i have in my time loop, trying to smash the clocks and be able to escape this mansion with everyone else. I know it seems hard or basically impossible, but if you feel like it is, look up and look at who's around you." Black phantom looked up from the chair he sat in as he read the last sentence from the back of the book. "You are-" He said, his voice cracking as tears formed in his eyes as he read the final sentence. "Surrounded by-" He continued. "F-Friends. Friends who will h-help you with this t-task. G-Good L-Luck." He said finishing the message. They all watched as tears rolled down his face. "Black phantom, its all ok. We ALL will get out of here." Witch doctor said. All of the comforted him. Fire lord and Von nebula grabbed his hands and rubbed his back. "It's all alright" Stormer said. Black phantom knew what the message from himself in the previous time loop meant. "Black phantom. Look around you." Surge said to him. Black phantom looked around him,and saw what himself in the previous time loop meant. He was surrounded by nothing but friends and allies. Friends and allies that will help him it this hard task that they must accomplish for their freedom from this mansion. Feeling hope spark into flames, he smiled as tears of now pure joy slid down his face.

After going to the prison under the mansion, Fire lord, Rotor, Furno, and Surge found the "Box" Black phantom said had hope inside. along with a letter, the found, THE CLOCK! After hesitation, Fire lord took it into his hands, and shattered itto pieces. the ticking of it ended. Then, Furno and Fire lord were sucked into what was foreseen as a future event.

They saw all of it. The monster. Black phantom defeating it alone. All of the wounded or injured."I-I did it." Black phantom said smiling as he fell over. "B-BLACK PHANTOM! A-ARE YOU OK!?" Von Nebula yelled out. "Y-Yes, now you all can rest so your injuries can heal. But, Furnos are the worst. "B-Black phantom, please stay with us." Witch doctor said. "V-Von Nebula,-" The young villan said. "Yes Black phantom?" Von Nebula said to him. "T-This is actually the second time i came here. the first tome, i was useless. But, now... i saved you... all of you... and your all... alive." "Wait a-a second time!? But that makes no sense, unless you traveled through time!" He said. "I-I did. But, only I got out. I didnt want that, so i went back to get you all out." He said. "YOU ITIOT! YOU DIDNT HAVE TO GET US OUT ,YOU HAD TO GET OUT WITH US!" Jawblade yelled. "B-Black phantom..." Von Nebula whispered. "Quickly, we must carry Black phantom! C-Can anyone move?! Wheres Surge and XT4? shouldnt they have come back!?" Bulk yelled desperately. "Some one make a place we can all rest! Ill look after him!" Stringer said. 'I can hear their voices. Their alive." Black phantom thought. "Hey, Von Nebula, -" Hang on ...Black phantom... I know! Ill make a place for you to rest at ease..." He said. "R-Really, hehe, then will you make lots of beds, so every one can rest. And then, i can, peacefully rest... between you,... Fire lord,... and Witch doctor.." black phantom said weakly. "Yes..." Von Nebula said. "And a BIIIIIG table too... and I want a place for... all of us to cook..." he continued. "Yes... defanetly..." Von Nebula said. "Von...Nebula..." Black phantom said weakly once more. "Yes Black phantom?" He said. "I-I dont...want to die...here... I wanted to escape with all of you..." He finished weakly. "Black phantom? Black phantom... Black phantom! BLACK PHANTOM!" Von Nebula yelled at the top of his voice. "No..." Rotor said in a whisper. "Furno take the others oout side, Von Nebulas out of control!" Stormer said. "Black phantom! Black phantom! Stop screwing around! Your optics are open! Black phantom! Black phantom!" Von Nebula continued to yell. "Von Nebula Calm down! Witch doctor give be a hand here!" Fire lord yelled. "Black phantom is... No... its imposible...wait...why?" Witch doctor said studdering. "No, Von Nebula, calm down!" Fire lord said to the black villan. "Furno, lets leave, your injuries ar the worst... Furno?" Thunder said. "Im sorry... ive never lost a friend before... I dont know how to react... I feel so sad,angry, and hopeless... also empty...I dont know how I should feel... and I cant stop crying..." He said not moveing letting tears run down his face. "Furno, lets leave. It will only make thinks worse if they saw you like that." Voltix said. "Yes..." Furno said. and, they left.

After that, the foreseeing ended.


End file.
